Tercer Otoño
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Le gustaba hablar con él. Dicen que la confianza da asco, y quizás era cierto en alguna situación; pero en la gran mayoría de ellas solo era aquella aliada dulce que los ponía bien juntitos – interprétese como se quiera. / Fanfiction de Doukyuusei. Menciones de smut.


_~Tercer otoño~_

Una sonrisa consiguió escaparse por la boca de Sajou aquella tarde mientras salía de su universidad. No era el tipo de pasarse el día sonriendo, pero simplemente no podía evitar que los ejes de sus labios formaran esa característica curva que a él molestaba cuando no podía controlar y que a Kusakabe siempre, siempre hacía reír en alegría; pasando toscamente uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Sajou y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Aquellos días eran, sin lugar a dudas, felices.

Había conseguido fácilmente entrar a KyoDai –con un 94 sobre 100 en el examen de entrada-, y ahora que el curso estaba entrado y que la primera temporada de exámenes ya había pasado, tenía más tiempo para relajarse. Sus notas eran un orgullo tanto para él como para toda su familia; no habiendo bajado del 70 sobre 100, y estaba a gusto con los profesores y con el nivel de exigencia (el cual le parecía bastante alto, pero bueno. Ni que le importara. Tenía que estudiar, sí, pero no era como si hacerlo le molestara).

Casi cada sábado cogía el tren bala hacia su ciudad natal para volver el domingo en el mismo, para pasar el fin de semana con su familia y con Hikaru.

Sí, Hikaru. Ya que, ¿Para qué Kusakabe? Con los dos años que llevaban de relación, Sajou sentía que podían empezar ya a usar nombres de pila. Hacía meses que no oía a su novio pronunciar su apellido. Tan solo un jovial "Rihito!" era usado para referirse a él de parte del rubio, y a la vez que al principio a Sajou le daba algo de vergüenza, ahora apreciaba cada vez que Hikaru le llamaba así. Se sentía íntimo para él.

(Casi como si la cinta color limón que una vez unía sus muñecas uniera directamente sus corazones. Le encantaba.)

Sin pensarlo dos veces pescó su anticuado móvil de su mochila. Mira que le habían dicho veces que se lo cambiara ya, que el último modelo de iPhone tampoco se vendía tan caro por internet y que era de lo mejor. Pero él no encontraba necesidad, honestamente. No le interesaban jueguecitos ni interfaces a la moda, y si quería hacer Skype con Hikaru o con su familia siempre tenía su portátil. Su móvil actual era práctico. Le servía bien, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Lo abrió, y mientras andaba presionó la combinación de botones que tan bien se sabía: el número de Hikaru.

No tenía motivo para llamarlo, la verdad. El acto solo había salido natural; y aun sin razones serias por las que llamar, siempre le era placentero oír la suave voz de su pareja, preguntándole por su día.

Le gustaba hablar con él. Dicen que la confianza da asco, y quizás era cierto en alguna situación; pero en la gran mayoría de ellas solo era aquella aliada dulce que los ponía bien juntitos – interprétese como se quiera. La establecida entre los dos por este punto de su relación era fuerte, lo suficientemente como para que los dos pudieran hablar sin tapujos ni máscaras.

La naturaleza tímida de Sajou ya no era un problema, y las muestras de afecto de parte del otro solo se le antojaban agradables. Incluso él había hecho un hábito de, de tanto en cuanto, pasar su brazo por la cintura de Hikaru o de inclinarse y darle un beso suave en la boca. Y quizás, incluso delante de otra gente. Dos hombres, y a mucha honra.

Hara-sen, su antiguo profesor, le había dicho que no intentara nada con Hikaru; ya que él no era "así" y que tan pronto como salieran de la escuela iría persiguiendo faldas sin dedicarle a él un solo pensamiento. Cómo le gustaría a Rihito ahora, tomado de la mano de su _novio_ , reírse en su cara; y dejarle claro que él era tan "así" como él mismo. Y como el propio profesor, ya que estamos.

Se llevó el móvil a la oreja, y después de dos _bip_ , aquella voz que ya tan bien conocía se puso al teléfono.

- _Hey, Rihito, ¿qué tal? –_ La sonrisa en la cara del hablante se podía prácticamente oír en su voz.Sajou dejó ir un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Hola, Hikaru. Bien. Solo llamaba para hablar un poco, ya sabes.

- _¡Pues claro que sí! Siempre estoy abierto a conversación contigo; veinticuatro horas al día._

-Así que si me da por llamarte, digamos, a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿responderías igual? –Dejó ir una pequeña risa ahogada después de preguntar esa estupidez. Si total, solo había llamado para tontear.

- _Uf, a esas horas siempre tengo el móvil en modo avión; por eso de la radiación mientras duermes y tal. Leí por internet que puede dar cáncer o algo. Pero si me avisas con antelación siempre podría no ponerlo, y tenemos una agradable charla de madrugada. Despertarme a tu voz es siempre lo mejor._

Y hablaba por experiencia; ya que habían dormido juntos antes. Su primera vez fue cuando él fue a visitar el apartamiento alquilado de Rihito en Kyoto. Llegó a la ciudad a eso de las tres de la tarde, y una vez se encontró con el otro, pasearon un poco por la ciudad e hicieron el turista. Para cuando llegaron al apartamiento eran casi las once, y los dos habían comido tanto que sentían que iban a reventar si se movían lo más mínimo. Ni que decir que a Hikaru no le apetecía coger el tren. Así que se quedó a dormir.

Ya que Rihito iba a vivir solo, solo tenía una cama. Por suerte, igualmente, era de tamaño de matrimonio, y no tuvieron ningún problema los dos encajando en ella. Y sí, habían comido mucho. Peeero, sin importar ese hecho y eso de que "no se pudieran mover", se dejaron llevar un tanto por el ambiente romántico.

Tampoco llegaron a mucho: todo empezó con el típico beso robado, continuado con abracitos y más y más besos; que lentamente iban apartándose de la boca, bajando por el cuello, esternón… Sus piernas estaban enredadas, sus brazos abrazados al otro y sus manos paseando por su piel. Suspiros y sonidos guturales, mejillas coloradas. Y con ellos, empalmes.

Era la primera vez de Sajou. Claro que había experimentado consigo mismo; pero el hacerlo con alguien otro era… Como mínimo, diferente. Kusakabe ya había estado –o había intentado estar, ya que su mente se lo dictaba pero no su corazón o su instinto- con alguna chica, e incluso había tenido algún roce de ímpetu con algún chico en un baño de alguna fiesta; pero tampoco llegando a mucho - ¿contacto genital? -. Esto iba en serio.

Hikaru preguntó si estaba bien si tocaba a Sajou, y Rihito le respondió que sí, pero que se lo tomara con calma. No quería acelerar las cosas; y por mucho que llevaran el tiempo que llevaban juntos no tenía ganas de que en una misma noche llegaran al final – entendiéndose por tal el sexo anal. Así que con calma se lo tomaron. Y masturbaron con la mano el uno al otro, cara a cara, labio contra labio en ciertos momentos. Aquello no fue mucho; pero los dejó a los dos bien satisfechos y felices, durmiéndose uno encima del otro y despertando la mañana siguiente con dolor de costillas por las horas pasadas con un peso encima.

Primera vez, que no última. Qué va. Por ese momento ya habían hecho la tira de prácticas sexuales. Aunque aún quedaba mucho por realizar, y los dos eran conscientes de ello. Para empezar, que todavía no habían llegado nunca al final.

-Tú tranquilo que a las cuatro no creo que te llame. Más que nada, porque estoy ocupado durmiendo y tal.

- _Vaya, me hacía ilusión._

-Ten por seguro que si algún día me despierto a esa hora y no me puedo dormir, te llamo.

- _¡Bieen! –_ dejó ir una risa dichosa- _Oye, ¿y qué tal te ha ido el día?_

-Bastante bien, honestamente. Hoy ese profesor que me cae mal ha dado clase, pero bueno, da igual. Y a ti, ¿qué tal?

- _Oh, nada fuera de lo normal. Lo de la universidad por ordenador es más relajado que lo tuyo. Y,_ -hizo un pequeño sollozo fingido _\- hoy en el trabajo me he quemado el dedo índice de la mano izquierda con una sartén. Quién iba a decir que una substancia tan benigna como el aceite podría hacer tanto daño._

-Oh, vaya, ¿estás bien?

- _Sí, no es nada grave. Mi jefe me ha dicho que sanará en como quince días._

-Vaya… -Sajou miró abajo a la derecha como si estuviera cara a cara con él y le diera vergüenza cualquier cosa que fuera a decir- ¿Y puedes mover bien el dedo? –se llevó la mano desocupada a la cara en un ademán subconsciente de tapar sus prominentes y nuevamente adquiridas sombras de rojo. Podía haber parecido una frase inocente hubiera sido dicha en otra situación; pero ni tenía propósitos inocentes ni la situación lo terminaba de ser. Todo con Hikaru era puro y teñido de rosa, pero el factor de la inocencia yacía dejado atrás.

- _Te interesa que pueda usar bien mis dedos, ¿eh? Como ya sabes que mis manos pueden obrar magia en tu piel…_ -la sonrisita burlona se podía sentir en su tono.

-Qué dices… Bueno, sí, para qué mentir –ya puestos a dejarse de estupideces…

- _Jeje, qué mono eres. Cómo te quiero._ –a esto Sajou se coloró un poco más, y su sonrisa se hizo más dulce. Ya se habían dicho estas palabras antes, pero siempre se sentían reconfortantes al oído y agradables al corazón- _¿Tienes ganas de llegar aquí el domingo?_

-Muchas, la verdad. Oye, ¿querrías que hiciéramos Skype esta noche?

- _¡Oh! ¡Pues claro que sí!_

-¡Rihitoooo!

La voz que le daba la bienvenida al bajar del tren sonaba, como de costumbre, emocionada. Los brazos de la persona hablante se agitaban en el aire saludándole, y su mata amarilla de pelo botaba con él; que aparentemente no podía dejar de dar saltitos. Sajou fue hacia él casi corriendo, haciéndose paso entre las masas de gente.

Una vez llegó, el abrazo que lo recibió fue quizás un tanto demasiado apretado, un tanto demasiado entusiástico; pero esa era solo una más de las facetas de su novio. Él también pasó amorosamente sus brazos por la espalda del otro, dejando una sonrisa florecer en su cara.

-¡Te he echado de menos, cariño! –Cariño. Hacía meses habían empezado con a llamarse el uno al otro con motes empalagosos, los cuales no parecían querer dejar de ser usados. Hikaru era el más gran fan de ellos.

-Y yo a ti, Hikaru –Sajou le respondió llevando una de sus manos al cuello del otro, agarrándole suavemente del pelo y haciendo que sus ojos se miraran-. Mucho.

Sin darle importancia a cualquier posible público, se besaron. Aunque solo hubiera sido una semana desde que se vieron por última vez, los dos habían querido y anhelado esos labios sobre los suyos; esas lenguas juguetonas haciendo milagros sobre sus corduras (que no durarían mucho más si el beso seguía siendo de la índole que estaba empezando a ser. Motivo por el cual, se apartaron).

(Ah, juventud. Divino tesoro. Con tales frescos sentimientos, tal manera de amar. Y esa pasión – tan solo aportada por la enfermedad mental más benévola e inequívoca: el amor puro. Manifestado entre ellos con todas sus formas.)

A la que deshicieron el abrazo sus manos rápidamente fueron a buscar las del otro, mientras agradablemente andaban hacia la salida de la estación.

Primero pasarían por casa de Sajou, para decir hola a su madre y comer; tal como habían planeado ayer por Skype. Luego irían al apartamiento de Kusakabe, a ver juntos el nuevo capítulo de Yuri! on Ice -¡representación fuera del yaoi! ***** \- y más tarde a darse un maratón largo de cualquier serie o anime. Probablemente cenarían mientras se maravillaban sobre lo magnífico que era el personaje por el que les diera aquella tarde, y al terminar se irían a "dormir".

Al acabar de repasar el horario del día a Sajou se le salió una sonrisa. "Dormir". No lo admitiría fácilmente, pero llevaba toda la semana fantaseando con esta noche. Incluso se había traído condones de más en la mochila por si al despistado de su novio se le había olvidado comprar (ya que precaución lo primero). Y lubricante, de ése del sabor acidillo pero suavemente dulce.

La botellita del último estaba a medias. Por mucho que el lunes, día de su compra, yaciera con el plástico inicial aún enrollado entre tapón y botella; hoy cualquiera que lo mirara podría pensar que había estado en uso durante un tiempo. Y lo había estado, en efecto. Pero aquel tiempo no era más que cinco míseros días; y encima siendo el único usuario de su contenido una sola persona.

Sajou se había estado metiendo los dedos. Ya ni para estimular su próstata. Solo, había estado experimentando. Quería ver cuán grande se podía llegar a dilatar el agujero, el nivel de dolor (y de con él, bizarro placer) al que llegaba alternando entre tiempo y brusquedad. Era extraño al principio; pero ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Simplemente nunca había llegado a tal extrema rutina.

Su instinto animal le dominaba. Quería no solo hacer el amor, sino que también _follar_ , con todas las connotaciones de la palabra. Quería que ya de una vez él y Hikaru se hicieran uno, fuerte y duro contra la cama.

Con el tiempo y la práctica se dieron cuenta de que las dinámicas de top/bottom no aplicaban del todo con ellos, que solo hacían lo que su cuerpo les pedía. Pero, a la misma manera, Rihito empezó a ver que cuando llegara la ocasión, con más número de probabilidades sería él el que estaría debajo. Aunque siempre podían ir cambiando. Pero eso era un tema a ser tocado más tarde.

Era por eso, más que nada, que se había estado tocando por detrás tanto los últimos días. Quería estar preparado. Y aparte (aunque esto no lo admitiría aún en voz alta), molaba.

Algo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza se debió mostrar en su cara, porque Kusakabe no tardó en comentar.

-Te veo concentrado. Aunque tu sonrisa rara me dice que lo que sea que estés pensando no es algo del rollo "qué buen día hace hoy", tampoco.

Sajou agitó la cabeza intentando sacarse a sí mismo de su caliente trance. A este paso iba a empalmarse por la calle, y _realmente_ no querría eso.

-No, no es nada.

-¿Seguroooo? –le preguntó el otro con aires de algo entre intentos de seducir e intentos de molestar sin mala intención alguna. Le dio un leve golpe con el codo, acompañado de una sonrisa del mismo estilo de la pregunta.

Sajou dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda (el lado donde no estaba su novio). Hubiera sido el él de hacía unos meses, su respuesta hubiera sido un directo "sí"; con tan poco lugar a discusión en él como verdad. Ahora, sin embargo, _no_ era su él anterior; motivo por el cual lo que dijo se alejó del cortar la conversación de esa manera.

-Luego te explico.

 **Una vez más, he cortado por las buenas al momento de que todo se ponga caliente. Jaja... Vaya un hábito me estoy creando. ¡Pido disculpas!**

 *** Cualquiera que opine que Yuri! on Ice es yaoi o shonen-ai que venga conmigo a luchar (verbalmente) a los comentarios o que me envíe un mensaje privado o algo, que tengo argumentos para rato para derrumbarle. Es tan solo un anime de deportes normal y corriente que resulta que tiene una pareja homosexual en él. ¡Y ÉSTE ES EL PRIMER PASO, DE ESPERO QUE MUCHOS, DE UNA BUENA REPRESENTACIÓN LGBTQ EN EL ANIME! Fuera de la sexualización dada a los gays del yaoi :') *se va al rincón de llorar a llorar de felicidad y comer nutella VICTUURI ES CANON Y TAMBIÉN LO ES MI FELICIDAD***


End file.
